


All That Glitters

by puss_nd_boots



Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Uruha drags Ruki out shopping with him, Ruki ends up railroaded into buying something he doesn’t want or need. Little does he know it’s about to provide Shou with much-needed inspiration in a very sexy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Shall We Deadly Dance With](http://puss-nd-boots.livejournal.com/35548.html), [Cover Art](http://puss-nd-boots.livejournal.com/45935.html) and [Downtime](http://puss-nd-boots.livejournal.com/74351.html), but can be read as a standalone. My fic celebrating the release of Supernova! Partly inspired by a special, glittery-gold version of Fun soap that Lush was selling over the holidays – I thought of Ruki the moment I laid eyes on it.

Shou was sitting in the office in the semi-darkness, looking at the screen in front of him. He waited until everyone else was gone to start working on this, to come up with a concept for Alice Nine’s new album.

Except it was eluding him. He felt like his well of concepts had gone dry. He’d had to come up with the cover for Shining, and the PV, and then the PV for Seven, and he was also working on plans for their 10th anniversary live - at a 10,000-seat arena, yet . . .

He knew he was probably asking for this by taking on the dual roles of Leader-san and graphics czar. He’d reassured everyone in the band, not to mention his lover, that he could handle it, that he had plenty of stamina.

“It’s not a matter of physical endurance,” said lover (Ruki) had told him. “It's a matter of creative endurance. You’re going to get to a point where you hit the wall.”

Shou hadn’t hit said wall yet. Well, he’d come close a couple of times – most notably when he had to come up with the Daybreak cover. Ruki had saved him on that one, by giving him the best idea ever. (Purely by accident, as it turned out, but hey.) He’d thrown a towel across the room just as Shou was walking in, hitting him in the face.

He rubbed his temple, clicking through the images on his screen. The name of the album was to be Supernova. He had a few appropriately cosmic images, a couple of abstract images that suggested a star exploding, one or two heavily treated band photos . . .

Nothing was speaking to him. Nothing was saying, “This is it, this is our album, rush this into production NOW!”

If only Ruki would throw another towel at me, he thought. Another sudden inspiration out of the blue.

That was silly, of course. Well, the whole towel incident had been silly, really. It just happened to be silliness that resulted in a Best Single Cover J-Mello Award.

Shou closed his computer with a sigh. He was going to have to go home and talk to Ruki about this. His lover wouldn’t give him another accidental idea, of course, but maybe he’d give him an on-purpose one.

* * *

Ruki usually didn’t go into fancy bath products stores. He used skincare products, sure. (It was sort of a requirement for visual kei, kind of like having a cool stage name or wearing sunglasses whenever you were offstage). But when it came to flat-out baths, he was strictly a traditionalist.

Uruha had wanted to go, though. “They have this one kind of body butter that Kai and I both love,” he said.

“You could use my brand of body butter, you know,” Ruki replied.

“No offense, Ruki, but In Blossom smells, well, feminine. We need something more gender-neutral.”

So Ruki was dragged out at the end of rehearsal, finding himself surrounded by glittery spheres of all sorts, piles of soaps of all colors and textures, and bottles, bottles and more bottles.

“The one I want is over there,” Uruha said, pointing to a row of bottles and jars. He took off after it, leaving Ruki at the mercy of a punky saleswoman who approached them, sporting even more ear piercings than Ruki himself (plus lip and nose piercings to boot) and fiery red hair.

“Hi, there,” she said. “Would you like to try our new Glamor Glitter line?”

“What the heck?” he said.

“It’s a line of soaps that turn your skin glittery,” she said, holding up what looked like a shining nugget. “You know, while you’re lathering with it.” She turned it back and forth, so it reflected the light to the point where Ruki felt he had to hide his eyes – even with the shades.

“You sure that it’s not for making jewelry with?” he said.

The salesgirl, apparently oblivious to Ruki’s lack of enthusiasm, added, “It’s really popular with lovers. You have a special someone?”

Ruki couldn’t see what using gold lather soap had to do with romance. Having your partner look like an Academy Award wasn’t his idea of hearts and flowers. “Not that I’d want to gold-plate.”

“It doesn’t look like gold-plating,” the salesgirl said. “It looks pretty. And it’s got a nice scent. Aphrodesiac – we put all kinds of sensual herbs into it. You do want to make your lover interested in THAT way, don’t you?”

“I don’t need soap to make my lover interested,” he said.

“Yes, but don’t you sometimes need to add a little extra . . . spice to your evening?”

Oh, if this woman only knew. They had more sex toys than an entire red-light district. They’d tried more positions than a politician trying to develop his platform. When the likes of Saga told you that you fucked more than any other couple on the planet, that meant something.

“Look, I’ll buy one of these, okay?” Ruki said, snatching up a bar of normal-looking soap. It had a fresh, clean scent, one of those things that was always described as having an “ocean smell.” (Which, of course, was total bunk, because the ocean smelled of brine and seaweed and sometimes fish, and who the hell wanted to smell like that?)

“All right, then,” the salesgirl said, cheerfully. “And I’ll throw in a bar of this as a gift for being a first-time customer!” She held up the glittery thing again.

Ruki sighed. They literally couldn’t give that shit away. He paid for the soap right after Uruha finished buying his lotion. As soon as they got outside, he grabbed the guitarist’s arm.

“We are never fucking going in there again, you hear me?” he said.

“But they have nice stuff!” Uruha said.

“Nice, my ass! They pressure you so hard I thought I was going to snap in two. Never. Again.”

“They’ll leave you alone if you look like you’re familiar with their products,” Uruha said. “You can look them up on their site.”

“I don’t need to do a fucking research project to go shopping!” Ruki said. And he knew shopping. The staff of every men’s store in Harajuku did a happy dance when they saw him coming.

“Just try the soap,” Uruha said. “You’ll love it.”

Ruki just grunted. It had better be the best fucking soap ever, for all the annoyance that went with it.

* * *

Shou hadn’t come home yet when Ruki entered the apartment. He went straight for the shower, because it had been a long day. He took the soaps out of their bag and put them in a dish on the sink, within grabbing distance of the shower.

Still grumbling to himself about the pushy saleswoman, he searched in their hair and skin care cabinet for the perfect shampoo and conditioner for his needs tonight, turned on the water and stripped off his clothes. He stepped under the spray, determined to let it wash away the cares of the day like some sort of cheesy commercial.

Well, that lasted until he put the conditioner in, and reached for the bar of soap – and realized there was none. Of course, they’d used up the soap last night and he was supposed to put a new bar in today. Fuck.

Blinded by the hair stuff dripping into his eyes, he reached into the dish next to him, grabbed what he thought was the right bar of soap, pulled it in and started washing.

Little did he realize that his skin was turning a glittery gold.

* * *

Shou came into the apartment. More like dragged himself into the apartment. He didn’t have very much spring in his step, as advertising liked to say, when he was in a creative funk.

Ruki was nowhere to be seen. Koron trotted up to Shou, yipped a little and nuzzled his leg. “Hi, little guy,” Shou said, leaning over to pet him. “Do you know where your daddy is?”

The sound of a running shower was his answer. “Guess you don’t have to try to talk,” Shou said, stroking the dog’s head again. He put his shoulder bag on the coffee table, pulled his computer out of it and plugged it in – but couldn’t bring himself to turn it on. If he had to look at those images that refused to speak to him, he was going to have a headache.

He decided to talk to Ruki before tackling the problem at hand. His lover usually didn’t mind it if he came into the bathroom and talked to him in the shower – that is, unless he’d had a really crappy day. If that was the case, Shou would know it pretty damn quick, and he’d beat a retreat.

Shou opened the door, slipped in and closed it behind him. Ruki was behind the opaque glass door of the shower, lathering up. “Ruki?” Shou called. “Can I come in for a few minutes?”

“You’re already in, aren’t you?” Ruki called from behind the glass. His tone of voice was . . . well, kind of neutral. Not a particularly good day, but not a one-for-the-books bad one, either. Shou took this as a good sign.

“Guess I am,” Shou said, a bit sheepishly. “I need to talk to you about what I was doing when I left the office. It’s, well, about our new CD cov . . .”

His eyes suddenly fell on the glass. Ruki was only detectable as a dim shape moving around in there, but . . . there was something strange about the way he looked. More specifically, there was something strange about the color.

Instead of the healthy glow of Japanese skin covered by soap, there was . . . a shine? And not the normal shine of water, either. This was almost like a metallic sparkle.

“What?” Ruki said. “Something with your CD? You’re having second thoughts about some of the songs?”

“No, not the songs,” Shou said. “It’s . . .”

He suddenly opened the door and looked in. There stood Ruki, completely naked except for the fact that he was covered head-to-toe in shimmery gold glittery stuff. Some of their fans had said Ruki had glitter in his blood – Shou never thought he’d see proof right in front of his eyes.

At the same time, a delicious scent wafted out and hit Shou right in the face. There was some jasmine and some sandlewood and ylang ylang and an unmistakable tang of musk. The whole thing was like breathing in sex itself.

And then, there was the way Ruki looked covered with . . .what the hell was that? It didn’t matter. Some people were meant to shine, and Ruki was one of them. Some people would look ridiculous covered in glittery gold. Ruki looked like a golden god.

“What the hell are you staring at?” Ruki said.

“You. You look like . . .” Shou was already starting to unfasten the buttons of his shirt. It was as if his body had a mind of its own now. Not joining Ruki was not an option.

“I look like what?” Ruki looked down at himself. “Oh, fuck!” He’d grabbed the goddamn gold soap. No wonder Shou was staring! He went to duck under the spray, to wash it off . . .

“No, don’t.” Shou was naked now, and he climbed into the shower with Ruki. “Not yet.”

Ruki looked him up and down. Yes, this was happening. His lover really had taken one look at him, stripped down and gotten into the shower. Okay, that woman said the soap had aphrodisiac properties, but he wasn’t expecting this.

Someone, he thought, needs to give these people a truth in advertising award.

“What are you doing?” he said to Shou, who was only coming closer to him.

“Just this,” Shou said. He tipped Ruki’s chin up with his fingers, breathed in more of that deliciously erotic scent, and then crushed their lips together.

Ruki stumbled a little, finding himself falling forward, against Shou – which only encouraged the other man even more. He parted his lips, pushing his tongue against Ruki’s, and Ruki eagerly responded, wrapping his arms around Shou as they explored each other’s mouths.

The scent of the soap was in every breath as they ran their hands over each other’s bodies, Shou’s fingers trailing in the glittery suds, gliding over him sensually, rubbing them into Ruki’s skin.

“Fuck . . .” Ruki murmured between kisses, reaching for the bar of shiny stuff, rubbing it between his hands to work up a sparkling lather. He put his hands flat on his lover’s chest and moved down slowly, caressing him with his fingertips as he went, finding the nipples and rubbing them, watching Shou tip his head back, letting out a soft moan.

“Good,” he said. “Keep going . . .”

Ruki lathered his hands again and slid them up over his lover’s shoulders, down his back, watching him being transformed into something glittery and gorgeous. Shou was one of the few men who could pull off sparkly gold stuff when he was dressed. Naked, however . .

He was like some kind of magical erotic creature. A nymph.

Ruki lathered his hands again before cupping and stroking the other man’s ass. The familiar shape – explored so many times with fingers, tongue, cock . . . seemed like something new and delicious under the blanket of creamy, sparkly suds.

“Oh, yes,” Shou moaned. “So good . . .”

Ruki squeezed the cheeks, kneading them, letting go, running his fingers along them again. So firm and shapely, so delicious. His bottom was made to be squeezed, and licked, and bitten, and penetrated. “God, you feel fucking amazing,” he said.

“Does it look amazing, too?” Shou turned around and bent over, looking over his shoulder with a coy expression, wiggling that bottom a little.

“Oh, you are asking for it,” Ruki said. He gave Shou’s bottom a light smack, making his lover gasp.

“What am I asking for?” Shou said, wiggling his bottom again.

“A mouthful of cock, if you keep that up!”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Shou turned back around, sliding to his knees. He brushed his fingers over Ruki’s erection, bottom to top, the fingers rubbing back and forth over the water-slicked surface.

A mouthful of cock wasn’t exactly something that Shou minded. In fact, it was something he relished.

He flicked his tongue over the tip, and Ruki shivered. He pressed his lips to it, kissing, kissing again, licking some more, then lifting his head to see his lover’s reaction, a deceptively innocent smile on his face.

Ruki had his eyes closed, his lips pursed. He seemed tense as a bowstring, waiting for Shou to do it, to give him pleasure.

The taller man opened his lips and flat-out engulfed the lovely thing in front of him, taking it in fast, starting to suck and moving his head back, then forward, going deeper with every thrust, sucking harder as he pulled back, teasing the head with his tongue when it was almost all the way out.

“Ohh,” Ruki moaned. “Oh, fuck, you know how to suck cock . . .”

Shou let out a small growl of pleasure as he sucked with enthusiasm, feeling the hardness slide through his lips and over his tongue, filling his mouth more and more . . . and he still couldn’t get enough.

He shifted his position a little, angling his neck so it was straighter, pulling back a little more . . . and on the next plunge, he took it all the way into his throat.

“FUCK!” Ruki cried, eyes flying open, hands clutching his lover’s hair. Oh, yes, he was being swallowed whole. Engulfed. Every fucking inch of him felt like it was being enveloped by this man. He panted, the scent of the soap seeming to pass through him and warm his blood even more.

Shou moved back and forth again, every downward thrust deep and hard as the one before, moaning at the wildness of being throat-fucked. He had never done this to anyone before he and Ruki got together, and he couldn’t imagine doing it with anyone else. It was crazy and intimate and just between them.

He sucked in hard, little pulses on the outstroke, reveling in the sounds of Ruki’s moans, the feel of his lover squirming. At this moment, he had absolute power over this man who normally commanded the stage like a master – and that was almost as thrilling as the musky scent and taste, the feel of hardness completely filling him.

Ruki bit the back of his hand, totally lost in sensations. There was the feel of that mouth all, all around him, contrasting with the soft warmth of the water continuing to spray over his body; the erotic scent of the soap; and when he looked down, the sight of a still gold and glittering Shou hard at work, a lovely view of both that ass sicking up in the air and the dark blond head moving up and down.

“Fuck,” Ruki moaned. “Fuck, baby, I’m going to . . .”

Fortunately, Shou was on an outstroke when he heard that, and he pulled his mouth all the way off, wrapping his fingers around the shaft, pumping hard, sending Ruki over the edge at last. He let out a loud cry, and his come shot all over Shou’s beautiful face, Shou’s tongue licking at it.

He stood up, dipping his fingers in the white, bringing them to Ruki’s mouth, and Ruki sucked on them, eagerly swallowing his own essence.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any better,” the smaller man panted.

“Am I going to get something in return?” Shou said, teasingly, dipping his fingers in the remaining come again, this time licking them himself.

“Oh, you’d better believe you’re getting something,” Ruki said. He leaned over and kissed Shou’s lips – and, fuck, he could taste himself on that mouth. So dirty and delicious and satisfying.

Ruki looked over at the ledge built on the shower wall. It was meant for shampoo, and it had that in abundance – but it also had something particular to them, a little tube of lubricant.

They had those stashed in literally every room of the house. Passion could break out between them anywhere, and they were prepared.

He kissed one of Shou’s nipples, tonguing it, exploring it, then moved his head to the other, scraping it lightly with his teeth. He heard his lover’s indrawn breath as a response.

And then, he fell down on his knees, squeezing the lube on his fingers. He pushed one of them into Shou’s entrance, slowly.

Shou moaned a little. “Oh, yes . . .” he murmured.

Ruki moved the finger back and forth as his tongue touched the erection before him, sliding upward as he felt Shou’s body tremble with pleasure. A second digit slipped in beside the first as he wrapped his lips around the tip.

The fingers curved a little, pushing in a little further, moving back and forth, searching for that one particular spot, and meanwhile, Ruki slid down on Shou’s cock, sucking it lightly, then pulling back, licking again . . .

When Ruki found what he was looking for, Shou stiffened, then shivered a little, a sunburst of sudden delight rocketing through his body. “Ahhhhh!” he cried.

Ruki smiled around the lovely thing in his mouth. Jackpot. He began to brush his fingers over that spot – nothing too intense, a light stroke, barely caressing the little bundle of nerve endings.

His tongue moved from the tip of Shou’s erection all the way down to the bottom, but the oral activity was just a little bit of added pleasure – a spice, a seasoning.

The main event was what his fingers were doing, working Shou’s prostate with utmost care, brushing and caressing. Each touch made Shou let out another moan, each one bringing a new wave of pleasure – a slow warmth in his belly, flowing through him like honey; a sharp, sweet tingling radiating through him like sunbeams.

The fingers continued to dance inside him, moving around, swirling, flicking here and there. Shou began to pump his hips, fucking himself on those fingers, rubbing himself on them, wanting more and more of that friction on his sweet spot (and how could something so tiny make him feel such enormous pleasure?

Ruki leaned over and wrapped his lips around Shou’s hardness, so with every thrust Shou would be fucking Ruki’s mouth as well, driving himself into and out of hot, velvety bliss.

Shou’s moans got louder, and the pleasure within him got more intense, his hips thrust harder . . . one of his hands was tangled in Ruki’s hair, the other rubbing over his own nipple, searching for that last little bit of stimulation to send him over the edge . . .

A well-timed sweep of Ruki’s tongue did it. Shou suddenly let out a loud cry, hips pushing forward, body trembling, and his come poured onto Ruki’s face as Ruki’s had poured on his. Ruki licked at it, eagerly, as he eased his fingers out of Shou’s ass.

Ruki was going to stand up – but instead, Shou fell on his knees, completely drained. He wrapped his arms around Ruki, and they kissed, the come that was still on their faces mixing.

They both tumbled over, becoming a tangle on the floor, the spray of the shower washing the gold, glittery stuff and the white come off them.

“Where did you get that?” Shou said.

“The soap?” Ruki mumbled.

“Yes,” Shou said. “That was the best soap ever. So, so . . .” Sexy wasn’t the word. It was like the stuff was an aphrodisiac in itself.

“I got it from one of those fancy soap stores,” Ruki said. “Uruha dragged me there.”

“Remind me to thank Uruha,” Shou said, snuggling against him.

Ruki wrapped his arms around Shou. He was going to be thanking Uruha too – dammit. “Now, what was it you were going to ask me when you came in here?”

“I don’t need to ask it anymore,” Shou said in a dreamy voice. Oh, yes, he knew what the CD cover would look like now. He’d arrange for a model and a photographer tomorrow – and glitter. A lot of glitter. Multicolored, not the gold Ruki wore, but still . . . naked, shining skin. Beautiful and sexy – just the image he wanted the CD to convey.

Supernova – a burst of shining energy. Like the explosion of ecstasy between two lovers.

Ruki had accidentally come up with the perfect album cover. Again. And it was a happy accident indeed. In fact, Shou wouldn’t mind it much if Ruki kept having accidents like this for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Ruki walked back into the soap store the next day. The same salesgirl was there, demonstrating a bath gel to a customer by washing her hand. He waited patiently until the customer inevitably headed up to the counter with a bottle of the stuff.

When the woman came back, Ruki said, “Okay, you win. Give me half a dozen of those glitter soaps.”

“I guess you used it?” The woman had a broad smile on her face.

“I used it, all right,” Ruki said. “And I’m not giving you the details.”

“You don’t need to,” the salesgirl said. “Can I interest you in our red and silver glitter soaps, too?”

“One of each,” Ruki sighed. Damn this place. They were a money vacuum.

“You’ve got it,” the woman said, getting a fancy-looking little box to put all the soaps in. “And let me know if there’s anything else you need!”

Ruki just waved his hand, waiting for the woman to complete his order – unaware that she had a rather smirky smile on her face.

She’d made a bet with one of her best customers, Uruha, that she’d be able to make a regular out of Ruki. He’d thought she couldn’t do it. He’d underestimated her sales skills. The terms of the bet were one of those delicious crepes the street vendors served in Harajuku. She was going to make damn sure that Uruha brought her one – and she was going to enjoy every bite of it.  



End file.
